The Child from West Blue
~ The Child from West Blue ~ For many years, Kyoto's parents lived on an island named Xei, but then decided to leave the island in search of treasure. Kyoto's parents are pirates well known within Paradise(the first half of the Grand Line) and known to an extent in New World(the second half of the Grand Line). During their voyages, they've attacked several Marine bases, demolished several pirate crews, and ramsacking several islands. Due to their crimes, the World Government has made several attempts to try and capture them. However, all their attempts have failed, until one time. When Kyoto's parents decided to stop at Xei for a time period, they had their child there, and named him Kyoto. However, they knew that they couldn't take an infant with them into the sea, so they decided to have one of their friends watch Kyoto. '' ''After Kyoto's parents headed out, they eventually arrived on an island in West Blue known as Yhuio. There, they tried stocking up, but, there were already Marines there waiting for them; Two Vice Admirals and a league of warships. The Marines and the Pirates fought bravely, but this was sadly a victory for the Marines, in which Kyoto's parents lost their lives in. Most of the Marine soldiers have lost their lives, and the rest were severely injured. However, their battle wasn't over. Siu, a Pirate from the New World took refugee on this island, and lived his days there. Seeing that Marines invaded, he decided to check it out. However, once he got there, he saw that Kyoto's parents, friends of his, were dead. Infuriated, Siu attacked the remaining Marines, and killed everyone that was left. Due to them being severely weakened from the battle, this was easy for Siu. Once the task was done, Siu threw the Marines' lifeless bodies into the ocean, where they would eventually submerge into the ocean depths. After that was all said and done, Siu decided to bury Kyoto's parents and their crew on the island. Mourning their deaths, he vowed to protect their gravestones till his death. ~ ''7 Years Later ~'' Kyoto's caretaker fell ill, and eventually died. Leaving Kyoto all alone to fend off for himself. The inhabitants of the island resented Kyoto, and wish for his death. The citizens of Xei hated Pirates to the point that they have even tried risking their lives to stop them from entering the island. When they found out that Kyoto's caretaker has died, they eventually targetted Kyoto, being a child of two Pirates, and did whatever needed to try to kill him. However, all their attempts have failed miserably, usually due to Kyoto outrunning them. Several times, the citizens have called Marines to come and kill the boy, but the Marines themselves have failed to find him, and believed that the citizens of the island were seeing things. Eventually, the Marines stopped coming when the citizens called. Kyoto took from several merchants in order to survive, and took refugee in different areas of the island for safety. ~ 9 Years Later ~ Several years later, Kyoto did one final act of thievery on the island and stole a Merchant's boat, and went off to sea. Eventually, he reached several islands and gathered supplies. No one bothered with him, since this time, he paid his way through everything he did, and also because he wasn't a wanted criminal at this time. '' ~ 3 Years Later ~ ''Kyoto eventually reached the island that his parents died on, Yhuio. After 19 years, the island now had inhabitants other than Siu, and there were towns, markets, and even a Marine base. Kyoto eventually bumped into Siu, who, taking his appearance, asked about his parents. Kyoto told Siu about his parents, and how they died on this island. Siu then told him that he was there when his parents died, but he arrived too late. He introduced himself, and stated that he was close friends with Kyoto's parents. He offered to train Kyoto in the art of Haki and combat. Kyoto agreed to this. And thus, Kyoto began his training his Siu. Training on different islands with different climates, fighting off Pirates that were invaded said islands, and even warding off Marines here and there. '' ''~ ''5 Years Later ~ ''Kyoto and Siu eventually returned to Yhuio and finished their training there. After the training was done, Siu provided Kyoto with the ship they've been using to travel for his own journeys. Kyoto thanked Siu for everything he's done for him. But, before Kyoto departed, Siu had one final gift with him, a Khakkhara. It was Siu's Khakkhara that he used during his time as a Pirate. Siu entrusted the Khakkhara to Kyoto, and once again, Kyoto thanked Siu, promising to visit him in the future. Siu held him to that. Kyoto eventually departed off to the sea. Siu soon started keeping track of Kyoto. During this time, Kyoto raided a nearby Marine base for some supplies. He stealthfully entered the Marine base, and injured all Marine soldiers that came into his way, included the "big dog" of the Marine base, Lieutenant Ren. Kyoto gathered many supplies, such as food and money, and even a Den Den Mushi. However, Kyoto knew full well that this means that he's attracted the attention of the other Marine bases in West Blue, so, he decided to leave before any reinforcements could come. At this time, Kyoto left the Marine base and headed to the Grand Line. Because of his invasion of the Marine base, Kyoto received his first Bounty, which was 3,500,000. ''~ ''Between the ages of 25 through 27 ~ ''During this time, Kyoto has raided several Marine bases, for the same reason he raided his first one, giving him his second Bounty of 15,000,000. '' ''However, at one point, Kyoto raided a Marine base out of boredom, and killed all officers within the base. He freed all the prisoners, and destroyed the majority of the Marine base with his Busoshoku Haki. This act earned him his third Bounty at 45,000,000. '' ''Kyoto's current whereabouts are unknown, but it's been rumored that he's the cause of the destruction of the several towns he's visited. However, no one could correctly describe their assailant, because they wore a black robe and a mask to hide their appearance. ''